Lost in Translation
by RC2012
Summary: Classified tries to communicate with one of Dave's octopi henchmen to make it let him and his team go. But then a misunderstanding occurs.


**Lost in Translation- A Penguins of Madagascar Movie Fanfic**

Classified was tied up with his team, and they were all about to be sent on a track to a death machine.

Several octopi stood around a control panel.

It was Dave's henchmen, who had returned after Dave's defeat and kidnapped the North Wind team. They had also rebuilt the death machine that the North Wind agents were almost killed in last time.

The henchmen were going to get revenge by destroying the North Wind agents!

One octopus was behind the control panel, preparing to press the red button that would send the North Wind agents to their deaths.

The octopus behind the control panel was about to push the red button when Classified spoke out.

"No, don't!" Classified cried.

The octopus stopped and looked up.

Classified begged them not to push the button.

The octopus made some octopi noises.

Classified didn't know what he was saying, so he decided that he would try to communicate with the octopi, in the hopes that he could get them to let him and his team go.

Classified did his best to put a confident smile on his face.

_I've heard those octopi talking and the sounds they make. How hard could it be to communicate with them? _The wolf thought.

Classified cleared his throat and began making noises that sounded similar to those that were made by the octopi.

He was trying to say how much he liked octopi, hoping that it would help get them to free him and his team.

He tried to say:

"I've always been fond of octopi! They are absolutely delightful to have tea with!"

But to the octopi, it came out like this:

"I've always been fond of octopi! They are absolutely delightful to have with soy sauce!"

The octopi all began making screaming noises, some of them doing so while pointing at Classified and looking horrified.

One octopus even inked itself.

Classified looked alarmed, afraid that he had offended them somehow.

He immediately tried to correct his mistake:

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by whatever I just said! I was just trying to compliment you!"

The octopi heard this instead:

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by whatever I just said! I was just trying to make you ink yourselves!"

The octopi at first looked even more horrified, especially since one of them had already inked themselves, but then they looked very angry.

Making angry octopi noises.

Classified, out of desperation, tried saying this line:

"No really, really! You're all outstanding examples to invertebrates and vertebrates alike everywhere! I mean it!"

The octopi heard this:

"No really, really! You're all outstanding examples of why invertebrates suck more than vertebrates everywhere! I mean it!"

The octopi, deciding that they have had enough of Classified and his "comments," all made noises at the octopus behind the control panel.

The octopus behind the control panel nodded its head and turned to look angrily at Classified.

It made octopi noises.

It said:

"Any last words you sick, octopi hater?"

Classified, a terrified expression on his face, made octopi noises one last time.

Trying to say:

"Your mother must be so proud of you, for being such a great henchman?"

The octopus behind the control panel heard:

"If I had ever met your mother, I'd slap her for being the ugliest creature in all of holy creation."

The octopus angrily slammed its arm down on the red button.

Immediately Classified and his team were spun around in their pod and were heading for the death machine.

Classified and his teammates watched in horror as they approached the machine.

Classified had his eyes shut.

They were all going to die.

Because of him.

Classified could feel the death machine getting closer and cried out of fear, thinking that the end was about to come.

But it didn't.

When Classified had opened his eyes, he saw that they were no longer heading towards the death machine.

All he saw was a knocked out octopus on the control panel, its cohorts all lying unconscious on the floor, and the four penguins standing on the control panel.

It was Skipper and his team. They had tracked the North Wind here to come and save them.

Skipper wiped his forehead with his flipper.

"Thank goodness we arrived just in time. Now let's get you guys out of there."

It was then that Classified realized that he and his team had been saved by the penguins

They were going to be alright..

**Thanks to Scruff The Rat for his suggestions on how the things Classified would say to the octopi would sound different to the octopi themselves. All except the last translation were suggested by him. But the idea for this story was indeed mine.**

**~RC**


End file.
